The Waterbender's Daughter
by Margaret Flower
Summary: Kaya is a young girl with no bending abilities to speak of. Until, her birthday, that is... When her life is changed in a market place, she realizes that her power is untapped, and she needs to face a new threat, but so does the Fire Lord's son...
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello there. This is chapter one of... The Waterbender's Daughter. Yeah, that sounds like a good title. Well, enjoy chapter one, and please review. :D**

-M.F.  
(A/N: Kaya is the name of Katara's mother, yes. Kana is the name of Katara's grandmother and Gyatso is indeed the name if the monk who rasied Aang. Just a little recap)  


* * *

"Kaya, please try again," Katara said to her daughter.

"Mom, we have tried, I'm just not a waterbender!" I pouted, crossing my arms across my chest.

"How can you not be a waterbender? It just doesn't make sense. We even tried air, fire and earth…" she trailed off.

"Mom, maybe, and most likely, I am not a bender at all!" I shouted, stomping away from the pond Mom and I were working at. I went into our palace and then to my room, flopping onto my bed. I heard a giggle rise from under me.

I sighed and looked under the bed, seeing my younger 8 year old sister, Kana.

"Kana, what do you think you are doing?" I asked, looking at her hiding under the bed.

"Shhh, Kaya! Gyatso and I are playing a game! He will find me if you're too loud.

"I see," I said, standing up.

I was going to call Gyatso, my 11 year old brother in, but decided to go to the kitchens instead, letting them continue their game. I found Dad there, pulling something gooey and dark out of the oven. It smelled wonderful. "Hey, Dad," I said, sitting at the table where the cooks sometimes played cards.

"Hey, Honey. How was training?" he asked, scooping two piles of the goop onto two separate plates.

I groaned. "Not well. She doesn't get I am not a bender! She just doesn't get it, how hard it is for me. What with her being a Master and you being…"

"The Avatar," he finished for me, placing the plates on the table and sitting next to me.

"Yeah, how could I not have any bending abilities with you two as my parents. It's like you're keeping it all to yourselves," I mumbled sadly, picking up the spoon and digging into my plate of dessert.

"Or," Dad said, handing me a napkin, "maybe you have such a vast amount of power within you, you can't handle it all right now."

There was something in his voice that made me look up at him. This was not a guess, he knew something.

"Daaaaaad, what do you know?"

"Oh, nothing. Well, I know your sixteenth birthday is coming up," he said, nudging me.

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, who are you going to invite for your party?"

"Party? Dad, you know I don't like parties…"

"I know, I know. But your mother and I were talking and maybe you could have a few people over."

"Maybe. I was thinking of inviting Neeva and Meomi and Renny, along with Aunt Suki and Uncle Sokka, of course. And maybe, Prell and her parents."

"Yes, it has been a while since I have seen Toph and Haru. Why don't you invite the Firelord's son. You know, his birthday is just a day or two before your's."

"Dad, I don't even know him."

"You two have met!"

"When we were like, three!"

"Well fine, you don't need to invite him."

I sighed and poked at my plate of dark goo again. "Dad, what is this exactly?"

"I call it, Chocolate Lava Bending Explosion!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Right. Well, I think I'm gonna go back to my room and… well, I don't know what. Maybe I will take a stroll around town instead."

"Only if you bring your guard."

"Dad, you're the Avatar, who would dare hurt me?" I said, laughing it off as I walked away.

"Actually, that is precisely why someone may hurt you," the Avatar said, pushing his own plate away and going to find his wife.

* * *

"We are ready, correct?" One man said to another.

"Yes, but this is suicide," he answered.

"Truly, what is she thinking? Attacking the Avatar…" said a third man.

"Well, technically, his daughter," said the first.

"We might as well be attacking the Avatar himself," said the third again, rolling up the blueprints laid on the table.

"Men, prepare to attack. We must get her before her sixteenth birthday," a woman's voice called to the ranks of men. "The child will be mine. I'm coming Kaya." The woman's eyes glowed with malice and blue fire.

* * *

**So, here is chapter one. I know that last part was a bit cheesey, but I needed to throw something in. Look for chapter two, up soon! Also, I am writing a W.I.T.C.H. fanfic, if you want to check that out. Remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my room, Kana now gone from under my bed, and brushed my hair slowly, thinking.

_How can I not be a bender? Mom: Master Waterbender. Dad: Master of all bending. How could I not get an ounce of bending ability? I sighed and put the brush down, wondering vaguely how many times I had those same thoughts before. _

"_Kaya," Mom called a moment of two before opening my door. "I was thinking we could try a different technique. I had started you the same way I had started when I was a beginner, but perhaps a different approa-"_

"_Mom, would you stop? I. Am. Not. A. Bender! Stop rubbing salt on my wound and go bug one of your other children, please!"_

_Mom looked angry and like she was going to retort, but instead she nodded at me, and left, shutting my door._

_I made up my mind. I walked swiftly to my large closet and searched around for the particular item of clothing I wanted._

_It was a Fire Nation outfit and it had once belonged to my mother when she traveled with Dad and Uncle Sokka. It fit me perfectly, but I didn't usually wear it because I preferred my blue and green clothing to the red. The color change was perfect for slipping out of the house and blending in in the crowds. _

_I quickly changed and did my hair in two separate braids, also unlike me. _

_At any function I have ever been to, my hair was down and I wore a fine blue or green attire. This would be a disguise enough._

_I slipped on the shoes, along with a red cloak, and made my way quickly to the window. There was a large tree just outside it and I jumped to the sturdy looking branch easily. I made my way down the tree, careful not to rip any of the clothing. I dropped the last three feet, landing perfect as a cat._

_When it became apparent I had no extraordinary bending abilities, if any, Dad had me begin a different kind of training. One that perfected my balance, and self defense. _

_I walked quickly along the side of our extremely nice house, aiming for the exit. Seriously, our house was like a mansion. Rivaled only by the Fire Lord's castle, which was off a ways. Apparently, we got such fine living quarters because of Dad. You know, him being the Avatar. And his being tight with the Fire Lord doesn't hurt any. I was just about to open the side gate, the service gate our staff use, when Kana jumped out at me, screaming, "Boo!"_

_I jumped a mile, and she started laughing her head off. "I got you!" she said, pleased with herself._

_I sighed, and smiled at her. "Yes, you did."_

"_Whatcha doing, sister?"_

_I smiled. "I guess you could say I am playing hide and go seek with Mom and Dad. It's my turn to hide."_

"_Can I play?" she asked, eyes wide. I considered it._

"_Sure you can. But you need to be really quiet and discreet, 'k?"_

"_Dis…creet?"_

"_Like, it's a secret. You're like a secret spy, and Mom and Dad are the bad guys, okay?"_

_She nodded and moved forward, making for the gate._

"_Uh-uh. First, you need to go change into your spy clothing."_

"_Spy clothing? What's wrong with what I am wearing?" she asked, looking down at her own blue outfit._

"_Those aren't spy clothes. Mom and Dad would be able to find us like that," I snapped my fingers for emphasis._

"_Oooh," she said in understanding. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't leave without me!" she said sternly, before running into the house._

_I sighed and hoped that she could keep our plans a secret._

_She returned quickly enough, wearing an outfit similar to mine, her hair which is normally up, in a ponytail._

"_Let's go!" she said, excited._

_I smiled at my little sister. "Okay, you need to stick by my side, understand? There are all kinds of bad people out there too."_

_She nodded, smiling. She had one tooth missing. I smiled back at her and her innocence. I swung open the gate, and we walked out. We walked along the path for some time until we came into town. It was very crowded because there was some kind of festival going on. People were dressed in all kinds of colors, dancing around, singing, cooking or buying food. Both Kana and I smiled at the sight. It was perfectly wonderful._

_Too bad I didn't know we were being watched. Or of what was to come. _


	3. Chapter 3

We walked around, laughing at some of the costumes people were wearing and buying a treat when the mood took us. Of course, Kana being an eight year old, she always wanted food and treats.

We also bought a trinket or two from a vendor. I didn't want to buy a necklace though mostly because of the fact I already had one I wore all the time. The blue necklace passed down from my great-grandmother; I wore it all the time. So, instead, I tried to look for a bracelet to match. Kana, however, did not have a necklace and she was looking through those, trying to find a Water Tribe one.

I picked up a blue bracelet and watched the light glint off of it.

"What's this made of?" I asked the vendor.

"Ice," he answered.

I was baffled. "Ice? But it isn't melting."

"It is a special ice, made by a waterbender. It is supposed to never melt."

From a waterbender. Sounded nice. I admired each thick bead of the bracelet, looking at the facets with great care. I decided that I would buy it.

I paid the man his money just as Kana picked up a light green hairpin.

"Can I get it? Pleeeeeease?!"

I smiled at her. "Sure you can."

We bought the items and dove into the crowd again. I kept Kana's hand in mine as we wove in between the people. Then I noticed the guards. They were across the square, stretching their necks, looking into the crowd.

My heart skipped a beat as I recognized one from the group of guards that were assigned to me. They were looking for me already.

I made a quick turn and Kana nearly fell as we spun around. I edged the other way, trying to keep balance. Suddenly though, as I eased out of the crowd timidly, a body slammed into me, bringing me down. I had enough mind to let go of Kana's hand or I might've dragged her down too.

In spite of the fact that this person slammed into me, I was the one that landed on top. The person had been wearing a hood, but in the collision, it came off. I saw this person was a boy.

Still on top of him, I asked, "How did you end up under me?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Well, I maneuvered so I wouldn't land on you. That's the way I was raised. Now will you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry," I said, feeling a blush rush to my cheek as I climbed off of him. Kana was by my side in an instant, tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, smiling at her. She grabbed onto my sleeve anyway, sticking her thumb in her mouth, but then removing it to speak.

"It's not that, Kaya. Those people are here. The ones that want to ruin our mission." She glanced at the boy, who was watching us while looking antsy, and also confused.

"Yes, I know. We need to get back before Dad finds out we are miss-"

"Excuse me," the boy cut me off, stepping forward. "Do I know you?"

"Um, I don't think so."

"Your name is Kaya, right?"

"Yeah…"

He beamed at me. "The Avatar's eldest daughter?"

I felt my breath catch and my eyes go wide as a few other people turned to glance at the three of us.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No, I am positive. I remember that smile! Of course, back then, you didn't have all the teeth you do now," he said, chuckling.

_Huh?_ "Huh? How do you know me?"

"I was right!" He laughed. "But you don't remember me."

I shook my head. "No, sorry."

"My name is Roh. Short for Iroh." He lowered his voice. "The Fire Nation prince…"

"Oh! That's right, you and I played when we were small. It's been so long. You've gotten taller."

He smiled. "I would hope so. So what are you doing in town, and what were you running for?"

"We were not running," I said defiantly. "We just aren't supposed to go into town without a guard or five. And so we broke the rules a little. And now our guard is here looking for us."

"Ah, same problem as me," he said, still smiling. "I find it makes things more fun though. Like a game."

"I see. Well, we really need to get going…" I said, removing Kana's hand from my sleeve and placing it in my hand.

"I understand, but would it be alright if you and I met again soon?"

"Yeah, sure."

Just then, fireworks went off in the sky, lighting up the square. And, someone grabbed me, placing a cold hand over my mouth. They dragged me back as Kana and Roh stared up at the sky with smiles on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are, chapter 4. Sorry it took so long to update. Please remember to review. :D Reviews make everything better :P FYI, I had a hazy mind while writing this. I guess sleep deprivation does that.  
I do not own avatar...**

* * *

The person dragged me back another two or three feet -out of the crowd- before I came to my senses. I planted my feet as firmly as I could, grabbed the arm that was wrapped around covering my mouth, and threw my weight into flipping him. He landed on the ground with a thud that could not be heard over the fireworks.

Roh turned around looking for me and saw the scene. He came running toward me, with Kana right behind him. But, there were more assailants. One was following close behind them. He snatched up Kana just as Roh reached me.

"Kana!" I screamed, running towards her and the man. Another man appeared out of nowhere though, grabbing my arm roughly, causing me to spin.

The man I had thrown to the ground was getting up. Roh came up to my side and swiftly knocked the man holding my arm to the ground with a move I had never seen. And if _I _hadn't seen it, then it was rare. I rushed up to Kana, the man holding her raising his arm, his hand clenched in a fist. And he shot fire at me. My eyes went wide as the blast grew close. Roh jumped in front of me, deflecting the fire easily.

I ran around Roh and delivered a few swift punches to the man holding Kana and he fell to the ground. I grabbed Kana's hand and looked around for Roh. He was locked in a firebending fight with one of the men. By this time, people were panicked and running away from the two firebenders.

Then, I heard a woman shout my name. My head instinctively turned to the voice as one of the men grabbed me under my armpits and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Kaya!" Kana screamed in her little eight year old voice. She gave the man a good kick in the shin, but with his armor, it hurt her more than him.

"Kana, run. Find Dad!" I commanded her, struggling against my captor.

She cast one more fright filled look at me, and then spun around and ran off into one of the streets.

"Don't be idiots! Follow her!" the same woman yelled. But, this mysterious woman was short a helper. One was holding me, the other fighting Roh, and a third on the ground.

My captor briefly thought about running after her, I could tell because he was teetering. So, I mumbled to him, "If you go after her I will _really _try to break free." This caused him to stop his teetering.

"We have to go!" the woman screamed at us. It sounded like her voice was coming from higher up. I craned my neck to try and find the body to her voice, but I could only do so much slung over a shoulder.

Roh was still fighting with the man, fire being flung everywhere. Just then, Dad came running into the square, taking in the scene. His eyes found me and he quickly shot a burst of concentrated air at the stranger holding me.

We both went flying back, but the man dropped me before he hit the wall. Dad was by me in a second, worry etched into his face.

"Kaya, are you alright? Are you hurt? That was stupid of me. You could have been seriously hurt. Are you seriously hurt?" he asked me over and over fervently, while pulling me up off the ground.

"I am _fine_, Dad. Really. But I think Roh could use some help." I pointed at the two battling firebenders.

Dad cast one more glance at me, but then went to help Roh. I nearly collapsed as I sat down on the ground, leaning against as nearby wall. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, no longer worried. If Dad, the Avatar, was here, everything would be fine.

A few moments later I heard shouts and I opened my eyes slowly. The peace-keepers, men and women who's job it was to keep people in order, were around now, collecting the men that had attacked us. Dad and Roh were walking over to me, a man I did not recognize following them.

I was tired, but I stood up when Dad drew near.

"Kaya, you are sure you're fine?"

"Yes, Dad, I am sure."

"I still want a doctor to look at you. You and Kana."

"Fiiiiine. Can we go home now?"

"Yes, we can. We do need to talk about some things though."

"Can't my punishment for sneaking out wait until tomorrow?"

"Kaya… Aren't you even a little curious why those men went after you?"

I blinked. I didn't even think about that. "Because I am an easy target…?"

"Are you an easy target?" Roh asked.

"No, but I bet I look like one."

"Kaya," Dad said, his voice low, "this was not some random event. They were after _you. _And for a certain reason."

* * *

**Well, another chapter up. Please review so I will continue it :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been looking at my past fan fics and decided to add a chapter to this one, see if anyone still wanted to read it. Don't forget to review, one way or the other :P  
Don't own Avatar....**

* * *

I sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for my father to explain. I sat through the pointless examination by the house doctor just for him, and he doesn't even have the decency to show up when I'm let out, an hour later. Of course, I knew where he was. He was in his "avatar space." A room dedicated to his duties as the avatar. Like having the Fire Lord over. You know, the simple things like that.

Bored and hungry, I got up from the table and looked through the pantries for some food. Finding some Ice Rice, I sat back down at the table and ate the minty treat.

My mother showed up shortly after that, followed by my dad. I swallowed the mouthful of Rice and blinked back the tears that sprung up from the concentrated mint.

"Okay, I think you have some-" I started before being cut off.

"Kaya, not now." My mom sat at the table next to me, putting her head in her hands.

"She needs to know," my dad sighed, leaning against the counter.

"She needs to know? She needs to know? What about me, didn't you think I would need to know?" my mother hissed at my dad.

"Katara, I told you, I wasn't sure; this was just a precaution…"

"Don't you give me that, Aang, don't you dare. I'm your wife, I'm her mother! I am to be let in on the precautions as well as any other non-pre cautions!" My mother stood up in the heat of the moment, illustrating her point by a glass of water shattering nearby.

"What do you need to tell me?!" I finally shouted, irritated they hadn't told me yet, and that I was being talked about like I wasn't even present.

My parents had a stare down for a few seconds before my mother "hmph!"ed and sat down next to me. Dad went and got a glass of water, placing it in front of me on the table.

"Okay, try to bend this water."

"Dad, I can't." This was it? 'Kaya, you're not a bender?' I already knew that… Talk about rubbing it in.

"You can't… Now. But, you can, soon." He spoke hesitantly, sounding almost unsure of his words.

"What?" I whispered.

"Oh yeah, a few meditation sessions, unlock a few chakras, and you'll be one of the most powerful water benders there are," Mom said venomously. She used her hand to pull the water out of the glass and into the air. There, it made a mad face and froze. She then let it drop to the table.

"Why can't I bend though? Why have you prevented me?" I was desperate now, so hopeful.

"I locked your chakras when you were born, hoping there wouldn't be a need for them to stay that way. Some people would covet your power. I didn't want you growing up having to look over your back because of who your parents are."

"I've always had to, Dad. That's what the guards are for.""I mean I didn't want you to need to more than necessary, I suppose." He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"So… I'm a water bender?" I smiled at these words, liking the sound of them. "Really?"

"Yes, and we will start unlocking those chakras tomorrow. You will start off small, moving the water around you, freezing it, that sort of thing. For now, though, we should get some sleep."

"Ha! A water bender! Gyatso can _have_ air! I'm a _water bender_!" I was so elated, I didn't think to keep my voice down. Kana came out from her room and into the kitchen. "You are, Kaya? But I thought you can't bend." Her voice was tiny from sleep, and her eyes were still half closed. I was surprised she could even sleep after the day we had.

"Nope! I'm just a late bloomer!" I ran over to her and picked her up, twirling her in the air, laughing. "Give me a month and I'll be the best water bender in the world!"

"She has her mother's ego," I heard someone mutter.

I nearly dropped Kana as I whirled around to see a man just coming in from the Avatar Space. He was followed by Roh. _This means… Oh. OH! The Fire Lord!_

"Hello, Kaya, Kana. How are you two this evening?" I smiled at him politely, and noticed Kana was staring at his scar. I put her on the ground and held my hand out to the Fire Lord.

"I could be worse. I could be dead, apparently," I answered while shaking his hand.

"Zuko, I think we still have a few things to discuss. Will Mai be angry?" Dad stood up and walked over to the Fire Lord.

"Probably, but she's angry a lot. She understands my duties, and she accepts them." Zuko smiled fondly, thinking of his wife. I glanced at Roh and he winked at me. Suddenly, I heard a strange _whirrrrring_ sound. I went to look out of the window just as a boulder flew into the kitchen wall, knocking me back ten feet and into Roh.


End file.
